Boletaria
Boletaria is a mostly desert continent that rivals Dawnforge in size. Originally it was home to several breeds of non-human, until the First Men of Boletaria arrived as nomadic tribes of humans living under the shadow of the Pthumerians. After the End of the Dark, humans colonized Boletaria en masse. After a long skirmish war spanning 12 years with the united races of Boletaria against the invaders, the humans seemingly won. The Pthumerians became a myth and Boletaria a continent divided by race. The humans then settled four regions; Karneria, Djaal, Daxia, Saine and a series of islands; the Shattered Isles. During the Time of Chaos something terrible occured within Saine and it became sickly and diseased. This led to Karneria and Saine starting a war against one another with Djaal caught in the middle. The war continues today. Many claim it is for resources or peace or expansion, but not many remember the truth of the Pthumerians or the God-Kings. Geography Djaal makes up the majority of Boletaria with many odd places found within. Karneria and Saine are places of varied geography and people, while the lands of the Shattered Isles and Daxia keep to themselves. The area contains; * The Azure: An inland sea bordering Naharis, Siradn and Saine. Karneria A land of mountains, valleys and arid temperate rainforests. The people here rely solely on each other under a Commonwealth, where materials like metal are highly valuable. Stone is seen as the primary material in everything from tools to armour and weapons. Verdette To the north-west lies a series of beaches and isles surrounding scrubland and the aptly named Boil. The area contains; * The Isle of Myr: An odd isle where pieces of Old World technology is zealously guarded. * The Isle of Bones: The name comes from the gathering of skulls from slain draconids upon its shores. * The Isle of Thoros: An isle dotted with old temples, jungle and swamp. * The Boil: A large lagoon of boiling water that separates the three isles. * Talisa: Upon the Isle of Myr are the Broken, a group of clockwork Warforged. * Deadthenn: Upon the Isle of Bones are the Thenns, a mix of Chatayu Kenku and Goliaths. They live in a strange symbiotic relationship. * Khaal Suul: Upon the Isle of Thoros is the ancestral home of House Mborrus. The name is odd as it is Yuan in origin. * Garde Tum: A piece of the Old World, located on Myr. * Luvosian: A coastal town of Karnerian High-Elves, known for its magical academy. Nivoire To the north-east, rocky cliffs and harsh coastlines surround sloping hills. While the smallest region, it might be the most vicious with seaspawn and vampire beasts. The area contains; * Devilwater Coast: A series of treacherous cliffs and harsh, jutting rocks. Famous for sinking a hundred ships over as many years. * Karion: Fishing village by the Devilwater. * Zurburran: Ancestral home of House Karobertus. * Mistra: Island off the coast by Karion, home to a mysterious breed of masked Karnerians, the Mistral. * Saltspite: Town on Mistra. The crablegs here are a must-have. * The Drowned King: A massive castle from the Old World, used as a trading port. It is in the shape of a kingly head and crown, out to sea by a small distance. Sansretour In the interior of Karneria, a series of jungles and valleys surround the capital of Ernhaxus. This is where the majority of Karneria's wineries and farmlands are. The area contains; * The Black Marsh: A clan of Lizardfolk reside here within a subterranean swamp. * Demon's Vale: A large valley home to some of the spiciest peppers around. Not demons, just chilli peppers. * Barenziah: Ancestral home of House Ionilus. Second biggest winery in all of Karneria. * Coronata: Ancestral home of House Venjus. Biggest winery in all of Karneria. Despite being cousins with House Ionilus, House Venjus is a major competitor. * Ernhaxus: The capital of all Karneria. Here is where the children of Karnerians are sent to be raised under the Commonwealth's teachings. The Throne of Daeon is here. * The Throne of Daeon: A temple where the God-King Daeon's corpse resides. Belgaard To the south-west lies a series of rocky rolling hills and plateaus. The land is quite treacherous, so the native Karnerians are doubly as hardy. The area contains; * Ardasio Quarry: Borders with Taerhonis. Majority of Agarite and Wraith stone is mined here. * Dias: A city of science and math, while not directly connected to the Karnerian ideology they still serve the Commonwealth. They are horribly logical and straightforward thinking, coining the phrase "As annoying as a Diasite." * Forossa: Home to the Lion Knights, it is the ancestral home of House Trastamus. Contains the School of the Lion, a Wulfhorden sub-group. * Blindfall: Ancestral home of House Bondurantus. * Gurau: Ancestral home of House Rogenwe. The Roughide To the south-east, the Roughide is best known for the Singing Mountains which border Djaal. This serves as its primarily line of defense. It hosts rocky ravines and gullies leading up to the Singing Mountains, or southerly towards Taerhonis. The area contains; * The Singing Mountains: On the edge of the Ash Desert are the Mountains, where the wind passes through the mountains seem to sing. * Syrimas: A series of eyries above Dun Tynne, they serve as an aerial defense. It is home to Goliaths who have a symbiotic relationship with giant moths. * Dun Tynne: A group of fortresses known as the Three Sisters defend Karneria as a chokepoint and as a trading town inside the Singing Mountains. Ancestral home of House Solomonus. * Osmali: Ancestral home of House Myrus. * Sleeping Dragon Path: The central path from the Ash Desert through Dun Tynne and out into Karneria. * Mirrah: Home to an odd sect of Karnerians, they are machinists and warlocks. Djaal A land of rolling dunes, oasis-towns and sheer expanses of nothing, Djaal is host to many nomadic clans of non-humans and humans alike. Those who despise the nomadic life are found in cities and towns. Nomads are known as the Badia, and the cityfolk as the Hadhar. Djaal is a conglomeration of the following regions, inhabited by both humans and native non-humans such as Sand Elves, Lizardfolk, Orcs, Triton and Sea Elves. Those of Djaal find themselves caught between the Karnerian and Sainite rivalry, as well as facing skirmishes by the zealous native races. The area contains; * The Bay of Wrecks: A brutal coast between Karneria and Taerhonis. The Dusk Sands The mouth of Djaal lies the Dusk Sands, where River Lyre spreads out into Djaal. The name comes from the day's dying light that causes the dunes to shine. The Dusk Sands themselves are mostly rolling dunes and dry riverbeds, but there within exist strange landmarks that define each region. The Gate of Heaven, a massive mountain, stands in the middle where the lands of Ghost Leopard, Sand Crow and Fiend's Wing surround. Further beyond are the reaching lands towards Karneria, the Ash Desert and Naharis. The area contains; * Muraska: Known as the City of Silk, Silver and Sin, it is the largest city in all Starsong and possibly the most troubled. It is a major hub of the Dusk and most of Djaal. * Mahakara: A xenophobic coastal city of Dwarves, known for Mahakaran steel. * Maasa: The City of Sorcery, home to a great many places dedicated to magic. * Maazitich: The Missing City, in what might be the weirdest place in the Dusk is a teleporting city. A large majority of Boletarian Fey and Khoshicts reside here, disappearing and reappearing randomly. * Marlaridin: A second hub of the Dusk, here is a growing influx of mercenaries and monster hunters. The Hounds main base is here, as well as an academy for students of the arcane. It doubles as a large bastion for tourism, no doubt as its the safest city in Djaal. * Marromar: Home to a secretive and powerful grove of druids, there are tales of ghosts and Fey wandering freely. * Marrakech: To the east of the Dusk Sands upon a peninsula is the Mercenary Kingdom of Marrakech, famous for its sellsails and ships. * Myrossa: Facing the Kerala in Marrakech is the city of Myrossa, known as the Jewel. Given the hundreds of Kechian guilds inhabiting it, it might be the safest city in all of Djaal. It is a popular trading port and tourist attraction. * Methyr: The City of Tents, it is where nomads gather to escape seasons of trouble. The widows of kaans and their slaves are the only ones who live here when the Badia are travelling. It is also by the base of the Gate of Heaven, sitting at the end of the Honeywine River. * Qudra: South of Maasa along River Caress. A small town with only one rule; outsiders cannot stay the night. * Lipo: South of Qudra, near Fangili in the Ash Desert. It is a burrow-town of Dwarves. * Huzuz * Nathong * Chance * Vagabond Song: Located in the Grey, it is a port town in the Narrow Bay. The Ash Desert Upon the edge of the Singing Mountains is the Ash Desert, aptly named from its dry, nearly riverless nature. The sands are an ashen-gray, believed to be painted so from volcanoes here. Volcanoes are a major boon of fertility and arcantech here in the Ash, as those of the Old World built strange fortresses called "Oldwalls," many of them containing ancient technology. The land is dotted with gorges, valleys and stretches of nothing inbetween volcano-towns. The area contains; * Jalaang: A trading city famous for its Dead Fields, where the tree species of Redwood is grown. * The Garden City of Haleah-Das: An isolated Oldwall city where two dragons rule. The city is defined by guilds working to better themselves and possibly all of Djaal. Home to the School of Ink and Quill. * The Hold of Polybius: An Oldwall citadel on the edge of the Suntorn and the Ash. Home to the School of Wild Wrath. * Stalwart-Azure: An Oldwall built around a volcano, home to the Dauntless Legion and the School of Fire Tides. Volcano is Lethia. * Sunstone: Old citadel of mages, theurgists and astromancers near Karneria. * Marreco: Forge-town near Stalwart-Azure. * Fangili: Small town near the volcano Ura, the inhabitants are mostly Couthi. On the outskirts of the Fireshal. * The Pitt: Underground volcano-town of Dwarves. Volcano is Vendria, located between the Twins. * Sarrish: Volcano-town of Padun. It is located in the Grazelands, as one of the more fertile regions. * Red Water: Volcano-town famous for its alcohol, Red Water Dreams. Volcano is Botar. * Vellum: Volcano-town of Howljun, near Jalaang. * The Navel of the World: A large wasteland in the centre of the Ash, apparently the birthplace and dying place of Archmage Abraxis. His fabled Clockwork City is somewhere inside. * The Grazelands: To the west of the Navel where the Ash borders with Karneria is a fertile land of ghost grass bordering with the Grey Vale. * The Great Dare: The eastern side of the Navel where Smouldercrown is. A savannah and wasteland both, there within is sulphur pits and what appears to be pieces from the sea floor. * The Grey Vale: The western side of the Navel where Haleah-Das is. It is a massive basalt lava-formed series of valleys and hills where Badia roam in search of ruins. * Smouldercrown: These eastern hills are dotted with barbarians and wandering Badia. The valleys inbetween are alive with rivers of fire. * Fireshal Pass: The north of the Navel is a tundra of ashen trees and grey soil. * The Twins: To the south of the Navel are two giants clad in armour, leaning into one another as ones spear has pierced the others heart, and the second has split the firsts neck with an axe. * The Ironhaul: The passageway from Dun Tynne out into the Ash Desert. It is a trading route for the Karnerians. The Suntorn Waste The largest singular section of Djaal is the Suntorn Waste, as it is a wasteland proper. Within are travelling bands of nomadic Khoshicts who make this their home. The land is scorched, dead and charred, but full of a raw, primal arcane nature from the spellplague. Some of the strangest places in Starsong can be found here in the Suntorn if you have the stomach for the chaos. The area contains; * The Crawling City: A roaming city built on the back of a colossal quadruped, it freely roams the Waste. * The City of Storms: Built on a mountain made out of Puzzlestone, it is a magnetic mess where only the mad dare live and study. * The Beastlands: A large, empty stretch where Khoshicts hunt. * Tirumlana: The birthplace of the Sun King, it is a holy land. * Akanul: A city built into a deep, empty chasm below. Precious gems and metals are found in the caves, but many wanderers have gone missing from within. * The Sea of Bones: A large region torn by war that borders Siradn. * Zlatan: * Wuch Urgunt: A large region formed from volcanic flow and mountains. It is a kobold nation. * Qadib: A lawless and brutal harbour, it is the refuge of the Reaver Kings. * Zafaal: Borders Taerhonis, it is partly famous as it is entirely bridges. It is built over River Lydia. * Utaqa * Pthumeria: The fallen empire of the Pthumerians were vampires from the Time of Dark. While there are no more Pthumerians, the namesake remains. Tribes of native races live in the shadow of the empire. * The Deathsheads Monolith: The legendary fortress of the Pthumerians where its real name has been lost to time. * Muluk * Umara * Liham Taerhonis Along the side of Karneria past the Singing Mountains is the sunken land of Taerhonis. Here several clans of Lizardfolk make their home, roaming within. Some serve Karneria and some serve themselves. Swamps, vales, tropical jungles and sheer shamal winds combined with layers of tar and dirt-laden crust cause Taerhonis to be a land of danger and intrigue. The area contains; * Greos Hills * Windworn Vale * Harta Crags * The Great Swamp: A large swamp-city where the majority of clans gather. * The Qurth: A large swamp-forest where the majority of peat and tar is farmed. * Arnrok: Within the Harta Crags is a volcanic swamp-island of pyromancer lizardfolk. * Zaedqen: The City of Outsiders, it is on the southmost peninsula near Mihanji. * Sartosia: * Remas: The fertile countryside upon the border of Karneria and Taerhonis. * Tylos: A dead city drowned in the waste of Remas. * Ozir: Pyran A mysterious land, it is defined by the ruins from the Old World here. The name comes from an old lord, as the original name is long since forgotten. Strange beasts and monsters lurk here, and adventurers make their fortune looting the old ruins while strange Djaalics build towns around these same ruins, possibly changing the inhabitants given enough time. The area contains; * Majula: A strange town, it is host to small gangs and trade of the illicit Oloore Root. This root is only found in River Olore. * Voldoa: The birthplace of the Shedim, the Body-Snatchers. * The Greatwall: A ruin of the Old World, surrounds the Tainted Mountain. * The Tainted Mountain: Name comes from the black waterfalls on its side, it is believed to be home to dragons. * Aernst: An illusive kingdom, apparently the birthplace of illusion magic. * Starspire: A large tower, believed to have once been used by astromancer Amulvaro. It is within Zezzsepar. * Zezzsepar: A kingdom half-buried under sand and waste, it is cut in two by water from the Tainted Mountain. Apparently host to things from beyond the stars due to rampant astromancy previously. * Sha'ab Shaar: An old city now used by wandering Boletarian Orcs as a place of refuge. It spends most of the year uninhabited until the rough seasons. Naharis This land lays across the coastline of the Shattered Isles, it is ruled by the Nahari Consortia, who believe themselves to be offset from the rest of Djaal. The borders within Naharis change constantly, hence the nickname of the "Borderless Lands". The merchant families rule through various mercantile consortia letting them live quite lavishly. Jungles, grasslands and oasis-basins make their home here while the massive Great Rift splits it apart from Pyran. The area contains; * The Shaar: A stretch of grassy plains and gently rolling hills. * The Great Rift: A massive canyon that separates the Shaar and Pyran. * Zul-Bhasir: A city built on the old world, home to the Red Lords. It is a supposed utopia under a magocracy. * Samarach: A city where multiple Djaalic tribes gather under a shared passion for the arts and for learning. It is always raining there. * Tashalar: Merchant city under an oligarchy, the largest of the Nahari Consortia. Host to exotic goods and skills. Famous for its wine and crossbows. * Hafayah: Borders the Suntorn Waste, it is commonly known as the City of Thieves. * Hlongeth: A city obsessed with snakes and spiders, where poison and mystical beasts are their main export. * The Sespech: A series of farming and fishing colonies on the Shining Coast. For whatever reason, this barony has banned the use of magic. * The Shining Coast: The coast attached to the Shattered Isles, Naharis and the Dusk Sands. It is full of arid jungle and rainforest. * River Rust: * Greenblood: A floating "nog" town on River Rust. Siradn Siradn is best known for the Spine, a massive land-splitting mountain range that fragments the land. However it is not just a land of lawlessness, where savage native Orc tribes lurk, but a land of diverse cultures of clans both savage and advanced. Massive valleys split the mountains in two where river valleys and barren arid tundra extends for miles. The area contains; * High Imaskar: Ancestral home of all Boletarian Orcs. Pilgrimage to here is common. * Lapaliiya: The gateway to the Dhari jungles and eventually to Ifqueveron, Saine. It is host to ivory, gems and serpents. * The Dhari: Large jungle that extends into Saine. The Dhari people are Sainite, Orcish and weird. It borders with Ifqueveron. * The Mhair: * The Hazuk: A stretch of the Spine home to stone giants. * Ur-Ghrom: The City of Beastmen, hardly a city but a collection of Orc tribes. * The Sembia: A kingdom along the south-coast, they are a breed of half-Orcs. They pride themselves on adventure and mercantile goods, typically at peace with local Orc tribes. * Akalamo: The capital of the Sembia, a city known for its many temples devoted to the New Gods. * Yhaunn: A mining town attached to the Sembia. * Xordulin: A town once apart of the Sembia, it was drowned by a mysterious black tide. The town was replaced by one of oily black stone. * Khatagia: A bastion-city of Triton from the Empty White. They guard the secrets of their old ways of living. * The Gharasham: The coast facing the Empty White to the south of the world. * Naragi Bay: The bay facing Saine where Zothique is. * Aldmer-Nedir: * Ammurak: * Bloodstone Pass: * Remora: A mountainous region of the Spine of warring Orc clans. The Shattered Isles The Isles to the east of Djaal separate that from Saine and Daxia. They hold no allegiances but are a major home of exotic goods and people. They are a mix of jungle and desert islands, with separate cultures and customs. The area contains; * Yonas: This desert and jungle island is alive with song and cheer. While their location and natural resources makes them some of the happiest people around, they are easy targets for slavers. * Catarinos: The largest island, a large series of ports and villages dot this city. Major exporters of chocolate, spice and coffee. * Lemnas: Famous for Lemnas Wine, both alcoholic and magical in nature. * Mennos: * Biersos: This matriarchal society are master whalers and druids whom defend their sibling Islanders to the death. * Skeladi: The deepest and most impenetrable island where the toughest warriors and best weapons are forged. * Qohoros: * Vrokos * Goramas * Romakis * Lombadas Daxia Daxia is a land once connected to Saine, but is safely offset from that mindset. It is a land of stunning beauty, where rocky and grassy plateaus were once active volcanoes, rolling with lush valleys and river basins below. Rocky coastlines, bushland and cliffs make Daxia a fertile, unique land. Each region is not geographically defined, but by different dioceses under an empirical rule. Voya The north-most region is comprised of lush valleys where bushland and plateaus bleed into each other before rolling into the coast. As it is closest to Dawnforge and Carthus it is host to many merchants, craftsmen and adventurers. The area contains; * Zakaz * Odina * Arachos: The port city of Arachos is one of the major cities in the Bleeding-Glass trading route. It contains the largest harbour in Daxia. Karzahni The middling region of Daxia is host to grassy mountains, arid forests upon plateaus and plains of tall ghost-grass. The Kalarn mountains make up the majority of this region. It is the largest region of Daxia and the most inhabited. The area contains; * Deccan * Qarshan * Xiudos * Chiniot * The Kalarn: Mountain range in the centre of Daxia. * Lomari Coast: The western coast facing the Shattered Isles. It is mostly harsh cliffs and rocky drops, making it nigh-impossible for an Islander to sail directly to Daxia. Nynrah The south-most region is the lowest, containing forests, valleys and plains upon plains of tall grass. River basins and deep ravines remain lush with life despite the dark depths. It is the smallest region of Daxia and the least inhabited. The area contains; * Hotan: The capital of Daxia and the birth-place of divination magic. Despite the cultural significance it is one of the least inhabited cities, instead host to priests, magisters and the Locunni. * The Long Shadow: The strait between Saine and Daxia, connecting the Azure to the Bleeding Sea. It is apparently defended by mystics of Daxia, ensuring Sainites cannot invade. Saine A land of swamps, jungles and odd people. Saine is comprised of a hot, tropical yet venomous environment where Yuan-Ti and humans coexist. Swamps, rocky coastlines and disease rule Saine while clans and tribes live in the hills, tree-tops and beaches. Suwero Like Darat-Sol it is a coastal region, but dominated by river valleys below massive hills and rocky plateaus where forests grow through and through. Swamps and basins lie in the lowlands, while mostly normal settlements and hamlets are spread thin across the surface. The area contains; * Xocono: Home to the vital Xoconos coffee. * Tlaxcallan * Varanasi: This coastal town is spitting distance away from the volcanic island of Molvis. It heavily relies on the island's wildlife and natural resources to survive. * Movelichia * Nuahatil * Motolina * Atcez * Qaletaqa Darat-Sol A large coastal region of rocky beaches, hot sand and gravelly stretches leading up to the central arid jungle and eventually to the colourful mountains. If it wasn't Saine, it would be paradise. The area contains; * Borovos: Large Dwarven mining settlement, home to Borovos Beer. * Huaylilas: A large mountain range best known for its colourful nature and forest-basin filled pits. * Hystau: An empty empire upon Huaylilas, believed to be the same empire that conquered and died in Myovos, Carthus. * Sheru: The cliff-town of the mad clan Catai. They claim that even the babies are born climbing. * Cortezcor * Cuetlu * Jikloa Gogossos The central region of Saine, comprised of poisonous swamps and needle-trees so tall that Sainites live safely up in the heights. The forests are thick and the swamps within deadly, yet it is the most inhabited region of Saine alongside Suwero. The area contains; * The Spire: The capital of Saine, a massive spire of oily black stone that towers above Gogossos as well as descends deep into the earth. Whoever made it is unknown. * Quodeth: The port city of the Baracha, the richest clan of Saine. * Carnufex * Nokin Kistin * Meleagris * Yahar'gul: The remote and forbidding city surrounded by black walls, where the most dangerous cabal of mages live in solitude. * Amoch Tehthr: The Yuan capital of their dark empire. * Tollua Ifqueveron A massive valley known as the Gullet separates Saine from the connected region of Djaal, Siradn. The Vhehanna is a stretch of forest that surrounds most of Ifqueveron, where forest becomes jungle and jungle to deep valley. While it is the largest region of Saine there are more beasts than man here, there are no real settlements, just ruins and lonely ghosts. The area contains; * The Gullet: A massive valley that separates Siradn from Saine. Orcs lurk within with their monstrous Gaambols. * Vhehanna: This large forest is attached to the Gullet and makes up the majority of the coast of Ifqueveron. * Nishtkhowr: The occult town of the Woodswalkers. It is always empty. * Aphos: The town of blight, home to a variety of poisons that blight druids harvest. They claim that to wander here without being one of them "blackens the throat and causes a terrible death." * Duviri * The Cloak: A desolate wasteland of warring lizardmen.